Problemas ajenos
by ASUKA02
Summary: Opinar sobre la relación de Sai con Ino lo había metido en un problema con Sakura-chan. [Viñeta NaruSaku]


N/A: Esta viñeta la escribí hace unas semanas inspirándome en un fanart, (lo puse como portada, pero no sé si se ve, fanfiction a estado con problemas últimamente, es una imagen donde sale Sakura apretándole la nariz a Naruto).

A veces los fanart me sirven como inspiración para crear fics, les debo mucho a los artistas que dibujan NaruSaku, gracias a ellos he escrito varias de mis historias. (Creo que esto lo pondré en mi perfil con una lista, ya es hora de que actualice mi perfil)

 **Los personajes son de Kishimoto, sólo me pertenece este relato, no sé quien dibujo la imagen, pero créditos a su creador.**

 **.**

* * *

— **Problemas ajenos—**

By ASUKA02

 **Viñeta única**

 **.  
**

Con las manos tras su cabeza Naruto entraba en el Ichiraku-ramen, estaba listo para tener otra cita con Sakura-chan, hoy no sólo comerían allí, también ella lo entrenaría sobre cómo tratar con sus padres.

Sakura-chan le había dicho que sus padres querían conocerlo, pero para prevenir cualquier locura del rubio ella iba a darle varios consejos y advertencias de cómo debía comportarse.

—¿Eh?, Sai.

El pelinegro pasó al lado del rubio sin notar la presencia de Naruto, el Uzumaki arrugó la frente, no le gustaba ser ignorado, ya iba a protestar cuando Sakura lo llamó.

—¡Naruto!

El ninja rubio desvió su atención a la pelirosa y sonrió caminando hacia ella. Sakura lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Que tiene Sai?, me ha ignorado por completo. —replicó sentándose a su lado, Haruno estaba ocupando una de las mesas del restaurante.

—lno y él tuvieron una discusión, Sai le dijo algo que le disgustaba de ella, eso no le agrado a Ino y ahora está enojada. —le explicó Sakura.

—Vaya tontería, ¿y qué dijo de Ino? —preguntó curioso.

—Que a veces era muy ruidosa, Ino siempre ha sido de esa manera, ya él sabía en que se estaba metiendo cuando comenzaron a salir.

Naruto rió divertido por la situación —Es verdad, Ino es ruidosa siempre, no sé como la soporta.

Por más que Yamanaka fuese ruidosa era su amiga, Sakura se cruzó de brazos indignada por la actitud de su novio.

—¿Entonces estas queriendo decir que está bien que Sai sea un bruto e insensible?

Con una sonrisa en los labios él respondió con toda calma y naturalidad —bruto no, Sai tiene derecho a decirle si algo no le gusta de ella.

—¡Yaaai!

Chilló cuando ella le apretó la nariz repentinamente —¿que no te gusta de mí? —le preguntó en un claro tono de enfado.

Naruto llevo una mano a su nariz y logró liberarse del apretón, la gente que estaban en el restaurante los miraron riéndose de él, eso no le gusto nada al rubio.

—Que aprietes mi nariz es molesto. —replicó frotándose su adolorida nariz.

Ayame se acercó para saludarlos y preguntarles que iban a comer, Naruto pidió para él su primera ración de ramen, Sakura no pidió nada para ella.

—Me iré, disfruta tu ramen.

Se levantó dejando a Naruto sorprendido, —¿cómo que te vas Sakura-chan?, ibas a darme clases sobre cómo tratar a tus padres. —Protestó con voz chillona.

Ella se colocó el bolso mientras decía, —ya no tengo ganas, adiós.

Se fue dejando a Naruto perplejo, no entendía bien porque se había enojado, pero la buscaría para hablar, eso después de disfrutar de su ramen, un ramen no se podía desperdiciar.

—Aquí tienes Naruto, —dijo Ayame colocando delante de Naruto un humeante tazón de ramen. —¿y Sakura-san? —le preguntó extrañada.

Naruto se relamió los labios admirando con ojos brillosos su platillo favorito —Ah, ella tuvo que irse porque olvido hacer algo.

El ninja degusto su comida y luego se fue en busca de la pelirosa, pero en el camino se entretuvo en varias cosas, primero con Iruka, su antiguo maestro hizo que lo acompañará a comprar unas herramientas nuevas para entrenar, después fue Konohamaru que lo detuvo para enseñarle su nueva y renovada técnica de jutsu sexy.

En la tarde cuando eran ya las cinco de la tarde localizó a su novia en la floristería Yamanaka, Sakura estaba allí hablando con Ino, arrugó la frente al ver a Naruto entrar en la tienda.

—Si vienes a comprarme flores no las quiero. —le advirtió Sakura a la defensiva, estaba dolida por saber que hubiera algo de ella que a él no le gustara, durante todos esos meses de noviazgo Naruto la había hecho creer que era perfecta para él.

Naruto rodó los ojos, no venía a comprar flores, alguien le había dicho que la habían visto en la floristería hablando con Ino.

Ino miró a Sakura después a Naruto.

—¡Hey!, si van a pelear vayan afuera de la tienda —les advirtió la rubia.

—No vamos a pelear Ino, sólo vengo para que Sakura-chan apriete mi nariz.

—¿Que apriete tu nariz?, te volviste loco, —dijo Ino mientras se reía, —ustedes sí que son graciosos.

Sakura se movió inquieta mirando al ninja que se veía preocupado.

—No quiero que estés enojada conmigo Sakura-chan, quiero conocer a tus padres y ser bienvenido en tu familia, por eso quiero que aprietes mi nariz y todo este normal entre nosotros, no tienes que dejar de hacer nada, puedes apretarla cuando quieras.

Esas palabras salían desde el fondo de su corazón, así lo sintió ella, Sakura miró con vergüenza a su amiga, no quería que Ino estuviera allí escuchando las tonterías que Naruto hacia para contentarse con ella.

—Adelante, por mi no se detengan. —comentó la rubia como si mirase una divertida película.

Haruno descruzó los brazos, se acercó a Naruto, levantó la mano y apretó suavemente la nariz del ninja.

—Ya está, vamos, aun podemos llegar a la cena. —dijo Sakura cambiando de tema.

Naruto sonrió aliviado, Sakura-chan por más ruda que fuese tenía un corazón noble, por eso la quería tanto.

—Ino, piensa en lo que te dije. —le dijo Sakura adelantándose a la puerta.

Yamanaka asintió con la cabeza y luego miró al ninja —Naruto, suerte con los padres de Sakura.

—Je, gracias.

Naruto alcanzó a Haruno y caminó al lado de la pelirosa, Sakura notó que él tenía curiosidad de preguntarle sobre lo de Ino y Sai, pero no se atrevía por miedo a remover la discusión de esa tarde.

—Hable con Ino, le explique que Sai no es como todos, lo ha entendido o al menos eso me dijo. —comentó Haruno mientras caminaban por la calle.

Naruto no dijo nada, ese tema no le interesaba, había otra cosa que le preocupaba, llegaron rápido a casa de Sakura y la palidez del rubio se hizo notoria.

—Sakura-chan, no me diste las clases, —dijo Naruto en tono de secreto.

Haruno sonrió al notar que Naruto estaba asustado, nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

Apretó suavemente la mano del shinobi y en tono divertido le dijo —tranquilo Naruto, si pudiste con la guerra también podrás con mi madre.

Eso no le daba ninguna tranquilidad.

—Ella te admira.

Ok, eso era más tranquilizador.

—Tenemos caracteres similares.

Eso era algo para preocuparse.

—Mi padre es más como tú.

¿Eso qué significaba?

—Se llevarán bien. —insistió ella dándole un suave golpecito en las costillas para que espabilara.

Eso no sanaba mal.

.

.

Fin


End file.
